


kel - the light that dances on the waves

by RatsVacuum



Series: Die with Honor [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Post-Halo 3, Pre-Shadow of Intent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatsVacuum/pseuds/RatsVacuum
Summary: He has always loved the ocean.





	kel - the light that dances on the waves

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my Rtas RP blog on tumblr, Shiipmaster. This is just a short drabble that I wrote before Shadow of Intent came out. 
> 
> Yall can't imagine how happy I was when I got to the part about Rtas's childhood memories at the beach :') 
> 
> (and yeah, I know he grew up near the equator but that info hadn't come out when I wrote it ooops)

He has always loved the ocean.

He loved how the twin satellites of his planet hung in the sky above, channeling the waves, rough and brutal as they beat against the red Iruiru cliffs like a steady drum. The echoes of its rhythmic crashes soothed the young ones deep into quiet slumber under the moons.

He loved the light refracting from the spray of water vapour, glimmering like jewels before retreating once again into the depths of the crimson void.

He loved the saline scent caught in the soft breeze, refreshing in its contrast to the harsh frigid winds of his home before the college. Foreign, yet familiar.

He loved the cool temperature stinging his flushed skin, waves of foam lapping at his calves, stealing yet bestowing peace of body and mind both.

And towards the northern horizon, black silhouettes dot the mountain cliffs of Yermo, single file as they embark on the long climb up, unflinching despite the relentless assault of the raging seas below. The velithra, beasts of burden, yet an inspiration for all. They walk one path at a time, unyielding in patience and in duty, unyielding in their own Great Journey.

Rtas has always loved the ocean, its distant motherly hands gently lifting life from its depths.

And when the Arbiter showed him the oceans of Earth, any regret once held for sparing the planet of glassing was lost among the waves.


End file.
